


Let’s cook. Jaytim college AU

by SemiPrecious



Series: JayTim week [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Jason Todd, College Student Tim Drake, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Meetings, JayTim Week, JayTimWeek2020, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Tim’s roommates sign him up for a cooking class. Not that Tim is really focused on cooking.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769002
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Let’s cook. Jaytim college AU

“Tim.”

“Timothy.”

“Timmy.”

“Timbo.”

“Timbers.”

“Timtam.”

“Timmy Tim.” 

Tim glared up from his coffee mug. His two room mates grinning widely. Bart holding a flyer in his face. “Do I have a choice?” Tim groaned as he stretched his back. Raising a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. 

“Nope. Your going to the 1pm class.” Conner smiled as he picked up Tim’s phone. Setting multiple reminders so Tim couldn’t escape his fate. 

“Really wish I hadn’t told you I had a day off.” Tim sighed his hand reached down for his coffee. Brat swiftly moved and pushed the mug. Sliding it along the counter out of Tim’s reach. Tim glared at the cheap fake marble counter top then slowly raised his head to glare at his so called friends. 

“Come on. You have 3 hours. I know your all caught up with your homework. So go have a nap.” Conner put Tim’s phone back down and grasped the back of Tim’s chair. Pulling it back from the counter and tilted it forward. Tim grumbled as he slipped off and his feet hit the floor. 

“For the record. I’m not a bad cook.” Tim mumbled as he sluggishly walked towards the hall. 

“You don’t cook.” Brat laughed as he and Conner watched Tim leave. 

“Yeah! So why assume I’m bad at it!” Tim called as he walked into his room. 

“Have a good nap. I’ll come get you before you need to go.” Conner called. He and Brat snickered as Tim’s little ‘I hate you guys’ echoed from the hall. 

————————

“You look horrible.” 

Tim’s eyes widened as he quickly straightened. Leaving the white mug on the counter. He turned and glared at a chest. Tim looked up. His checks suddenly feeling hot as he looked at the man standing behind him. “Hi to you too…” Tim tried to keep his voice steady. Thankfully the tiredness took over any sudden nerves Tim had. 

“Sorry that was kind of rude.” The man raised his hand. Brushing his hair back with his fingers. Tim watched the white lock at the man’s fringes tangle with the rest of his black hair. His hand rolled down his neck then extended out to Tim. “Jason.” 

Tim grabbed Jason’s hand and shook it. His eyes wandering up Jason’s arm. Admiring is his perfect muscles. “Tim.” Tim pulled his eyes from Jason’s arm to look him in the eyes. Freezing on the spot as he got lost in Jason’s aqua eyes. Jason raised his brow and chuckled a little. Noticing Tim’s grip on his hand tighten. 

“Hey. Wait here.” Jason grinned as he wiggled his hand from Tim. Slipping away thought a door. 

Tim blinked a few times. His brain taking a few seconds to register Jason had left. A mental panic set in as he hastily grabbed for his phone. His phone. “Brat.” Tim growled as his phone wasn’t in his pocket. 

“Excuse me.” Tim jerked around starring blankly at a young woman. “You going to get something?” 

“Oh no sorry.” Tim shuffled out of the way. Standing at the end of the counter the compliantly tea and coffee was set up. Tim’s eyes scanned the room. Noting he was currently the only male within the room. A room full of sorority girls. 

Jason chuckled as he pressed a mug against Tim’s arm, the warmth snapped Tim’s attention towards him. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from the girls.” Jason’s smile was bright as he held two coffees. “Shh, don’t tell. This is strictly staff coffee but.. you look like you need something the wasn’t instant.” Jason held a mug out to Tim. 

Tim took the mug in both hands. Raising it to his nose and breathing in deeply. “I think I love you.” Tim mumbled almost silently. “Thanks.” Tim smiled as he lowered the mug. “So um… your our teacher?” Tim asked. 

“Assistant.” Jason corrected. “One day hopefully. If I’m not on the stage.” Tim watched as Jason reached into his pocket. Pulling out a red hair tie. “Gonna need you to tie your hair back. Sorry. I can get you a hair net if you would prefer?”

“No it’s ok.” Tim set the coffee down and grabbed the hair tie from Jason. “Thanks. So do you study here? Cooking and Theatre?” Tim asked before he placed the hair tie between his teeth. Using both hands to gather his hair and pulled it back into a small ponytail. 

“Just cooking for now. Can’t really afford to do both.” Jason’s eyes moved over the room. “Alas tis a tragedy. I must bit you ado young Timothy. My obligations call.” Jason bowed his head. Tim laughed as he watched. “Perhaps another time?” Jason winked as he rose from the bow. He turned on his heels and walked into the middle of the room. Leaving Tim flushed and bright red.  
“Ok ladies! Hair up! Find yourself a station and grab an apron!” Jason quieted the room. “Let’s cook!” 

————————

“Shortcuts only work for so long.” Jason knelt down beside Tim. Adjusting the oven to the correct settings. “Turning the heat up too high to begin with won’t give your oven a even heat. So when you cook something it won’t cook evenly.” Jason explained as he stood back up and watched Tim work over Tim’s shoulder. 

“So that’s why my froze pizza cooks the top but the bottom is always undercooked.” Tim looked back at Jason. Jason reached over Tim pulling the flour jar closer. He opened the top of the jar and scooped some flour into his hands 

“You insult me taking about frozen pizzas but yes.” Jason smiled as his hands hovered over the bowl. “Your doughs to sticky. You need more flour.” Tim nodded and pried the dough from his fingers. Lifting hos hands out of the bowl so Jason could drop more flour in. 

“Have you added any herbs?” Jason looked around the bench. His eyes finding it a counter across. Two girls giggling as they rolled out their dough. Jason chuckled as he walked over. “Ladies may we borrow some herbs?” Jason asked. The girls looked up. Giggling a little louder and nodding. “Thank you.” Jason grabbed the jar and walked back to Tim. “To shy to talk to girls?” Jason teases as he sprinkled some herbs into the bowl. 

“They don’t seem interested in me.” Tim pointed out the obvious. Jason had the rooms attention. Even over the actual teacher. All eyes were on Jason. Jason was eye candy. Eye candy to the girls and admittedly Tim. 

“I get that.” Jason smiled as he watched Tim kneed the dough. “Good Rhythm.” Jason complemented. “You can start to roll them into balls now. Do you need me to show you?” Jason asked. Tim focused on the bowl. He knew what to do. He remembered what the teacher had said but Tim still nodded. 

“Yes please.” Tim bit his lip. 

“Ok.” Jason dusted his hands with flour and reached into the bowl. His hands brushing Tim’s as he pulled a fistful of dough from the main ball. Tim watched and copied. “So. Because we are adding a centre we just make the basic shape first.” Jason rolled the dough between his palms forming a rough sphere. Jason opened his palm and looked over at Tim. Tim mimicked Jason’s actions. Opening his own palms to revile a ball. “Good Job.” 

Tim’s blushed at the compliment, not having time to respond as Jason poked his finger into the ball. Gently working. His eyes watched Jason’s finger work masterfully at the dough, working it open till he had made a little hole. Tim quickly grabbed his coffee and took a sip from it. Manly trying to his his red face.

Jason’s eyes darted up to Tim’s knowingly. Tim frowned as his eyes caught Jason. He quickly looked away. “Pay attention.” Jason lightly kicked Tim’s shin. Tim gasped as turned his attention back to the dough in Jason’s hand. 

“You need to keep the hand holding the dough cupped. I find twisting my palm stops the dough from losing its form while I open the hole.” Jason’s voice fell into a whisper. So only Tim could hear him. 

“Right.” Tim breathed out as he watched Jason take a cheese stick. He pressed it against the hole. 

“If your hole is a little small that’s ok. A little give won’t hurt much.” Jason pressed the cheese stick into the hole. The hole spread allowing the cheese stick to enter, as Jason said. Not deforming the dough. Tim’s face only flushed redder. Urging himself to stop thinking dirty and focus.

“And then.” Jason pinched the hole closed. His palms flatting and rolling the dough back into a smooth sphere. “Your done.” Jason dropped the ball onto the waiting tray. “Think you got it that time?” 

“Yep.” Tim answered quickly. He stood still waiting for Jason to move on to another station but Jason remained by Tim’s side. His eyes on the dough in Tim’s hand. Slowly Tim began to work. His palm cupped the dough as his other hand worked on opening a hole. Jason smiled as he backed away from the table. Satisfied with Tim’s work. 

“Ladies. I’m all for creative freedom. But perhaps we can stick to the recipe.” Jason walked away. Leaving Tim flushed and mentally screaming.

————————

“I’m so sorry.” Conner laughed as he and Tim sat on the grass out front of the hospitality building. “I swear we didn’t know you would be the only guy taking the class.” 

“It’s ok.” Tim smiled as he bit into a cheese bomb. “Thanks for getting my phone from Bart. I’m still not going to share any of these with him though.” Tim flopped back on the grass. His eyes closed. Enjoying the warm sun. “It was sorta fun. I still can’t believe I made these. You like them?”

Tim frowned as Conner became quiet. Not till a cold shadow loomed over him did Tim open his eyes and look up. “Glad to hear you sorta had fun.” Tim blushed as he pulled himself up. Noting Conner walking away quickly, hiding around a corner. His head poking back out a few seconds later to spy. “This spot taken?” Jason gestured to the grass beside Tim. 

“No. The grass is a little damp though.” Tim warned as Jason sat down beside him anyway. Jason grabbed his bag. Pulling out a small tub of marina sauce and handing it to Tim. 

“Goes well with the Cheese bombs.” Jason smiled. 

“Thanks.” Tim smiled back as he dropped it into the bag with his cheese bombs. 

Jason gave a little nod as he looked over the college. “If you like it they teach you to make it in a late night pizza class. It’s more advanced but you’re pretty good with your hands. Think you’ll do fine.” 

“…Will you be there?” Tim asked as he looked at Jason shyly. 

“Not assisting but…I can be… it’s a couples class.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck. His checks a little red. 

Tim smiled. “We’re not a couple.” 

Jason shrugged. A small grin on his face. 

“Well I owe you a coffee… you have time?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah.” Jason smiled at Tim. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of JayTim week. Chef / college AU  
> My first attempt at following a weekly prompt project. Really hoping to get something written for all the prompts. 
> 
> Anyone looking to try check out the Tumblr below.  
> https://jaytimweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
